


these 15 days of ours

by rib14



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: 15 Days of FatT, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rib14/pseuds/rib14
Summary: i probably won't publish something every day but i'm gonna try my best!! it's gonna be a lot of jaceaddaxday 1 - dance - jace/addaxday 2 - sleep - gray/demaniday 3 - metamorphosis - towerday 4 - vacation - jace/addax





	1. dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jace & addax in 2 different moments

It was just another day on the Seventh Sun: Jace was in the hangar doing tests on the Panther, absentmindedly listening to whatever music EarthHome was streaming, lost in his own thoughts and anxieties about the mission, the military strike, his friends.

A hand on his shoulder shook him out of his thoughts. “Hey,” Addax said from behind him.

Jace spun around to face him, the initial shock replaced with comfort. “Oh, hey Addax. Thought you were all booked up for today, brooding in your divine.”

Addax smiled. “I thought I’d stop by.” A pause. “This song is nice.”

Jace cocked his head. “I haven’t really been listening, but it’s, uh…” he checked the name of the artist, displayed on a giant hologram on the far wall of the hangar, because this was OriCon’s ship after all. “It’s Aria Joie? She’s a new singer that EarthHome is trying to promote, I think.”

“Well, I’m a fan. It makes me feel very… I don’t know… optimistic and happy. Reminds me of you.”

Jace blushed and looked at the floor. “Addax…” he said, because he didn’t know what else to say.

As that song ended and another, slower one, with a bouncy bassline and sentimental lyrics started, Addax took Jace’s hand. “Dance with me.”

Jace smirked even as his heart began to beat faster. “Do you guys just not have music in the Diaspora? Are you that impressed by our songs that you’re just… compelled to dance?”

Addax gasped, feigning offense. “How dare you, Jace Rethal, the Autonomous Diaspora has the best music in all of space, and right now I want to dance with you to the garbage music of your culture.”

“You sure know how to woo a guy.”

And then they danced. It wasn’t anything impressive, more of a sway- the two pilots were used to a much different dance, one high above and across the stars- but it was more than enough for them. Just a song, a moment for themselves, the hope that maybe they will survive this after all.

 

_10 years later_

 

It was only a few days after their reunion- Addax had already asked Jace to move in with him, and Jace didn’t have anywhere else to go, not that he could think of a place he’d rather be than with Addax anyway. Addax had just come home from whatever the hell he did with the Rapid Evening, and Jace was scrolling the mesh, continuing his quest to absorb everything that had happened for the last ten years.

Suddenly the radio started playing a familiar song. One with a bouncy bassline and sentimental lyrics, something about a love coming back to you. Jace noticed it first. He smiled and reached out his hand towards Addax.

“I know this happened a lot longer ago for you than it did for me, but… do you remember?” he asked.

Addax smiled wide and took Jace’s hand in his. “Of course I remember… I think I said something mean to you about OriCon music.”

Jace laughed. “Yeah, you said that one every goddamn loop. Must've thought it was real funny.” he said, guiding Addax’s hands to his waist.

"Well, I stand by it... mostly." He paused, looking a bit wistful. "I haven't heard this one in years. They must be playing it just for us."

And then they were dancing. It was more of a sway, but that was just fine. This time, it was the promise of a future, one they never expected to have, but could it spend it together. And that was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song they were dancing to was 'those magic changes' as sung by jordan fisher bc i'm me n i would die for him


	2. sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gray & demani on the brink

Gray didn’t have to sleep anymore. She thought she had gotten used to it, all those months orbiting Quire alone, able only to observe everyone else, everyone else who had morning routines and jobs and some sort of concept of the days that were passing. But it didn’t work like that in space, and it certainly didn’t work like that as a digitalized intelligence satellite observer in space. The only constant Gray had back then was her daily dispatch to Demani, and at some point during that time she realized that she had subconsciously learned Demani’s sleeping schedule and made sure she was less occupied with other things when she was awake, just in case she decided to call.

But now, laying next to Demani- her  _ fiance _ \- fast asleep, the sensation felt knew again. She felt like  _ something _ should be happening, her body shutting down and drifting off into the slumber that she could barely remember now, it’s been so long. But her new self didn’t need that. She instead watched Demani, her primary, as she slept, looking a different, more peaceful kind of beautiful than the determined and passionate kind of beautiful she was when awake.

After a while, Gray let her mind wander, to the efforts of the Notion, the group she had grown fond of, to her father, still with the Evening, to all of the pieces now moving in the Quire System, still not sure how to feel about her part in all of it. And then, suddenly, she felt the shifting of a body up against hers and a small, tired voice speak.

“Gray? Why the hell are you still here? You know you didn’t have to wait for me.”

Gray smiled and kissed Demani’s cheek. “Good morning. I just wanted to spend the night next to you.”

Demani sighed, but she was smiling. “That’s adorable.” A pause, as she sat up in bed. “C’mon, let’s get up, we’ve got a day on the Brink ahead of us.”

“Alright, let’s do it.” Gray said back, and she knew that she wouldn’t want to have it any other way.


	3. metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's about tower

September was collapsing. It was prom, Tower was dressed up as a paladin, and September was fucking collapsing. No one knew what to do, there was panicked screaming screaming coming from everywhere, questions of “what do we do?” asked in such cacophony you couldn’t understand a single one. For a moment, Tower swore he saw Mako, the boy he had just danced with, shove past him with purpose, but he couldn’t be sure as he didn’t even notice him.

Tower thought about running too, running somewhere, but where was there to run? The whole damn city was being swallowed up. If his mind hadn’t been racing at a million miles an hour going nowhere, he might’ve made a joke about casting guidance, then another joke about how that wouldn’t work anyway because it never worked for Hadrian. But instead, he watched as his school became covered by a dark sky, and slowly, slowly the beating of his heart slowed into a new, familiar beat.

 

.

 

Five years later, there’s nothing of him left. Or, if there is, it doesn’t really matter. Maybe if there was he would’ve made a joke about pala-din being tools, but he didn’t have time for such petty things anymore. He had a mission, and that was to stop all those who dared work against the pure efficiency of Rigor. And that meant fighting these defective assets. For a moment, he almost recognizes one of them, but that doesn’t make a difference. 

And then a shot rings out, his heart jumps, and that’s the end. 


	4. vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jace & addax taking a break

It was always special when Addax and Jace managed to get their times off to coincide enough that it was worth taking an actual, genuine vacation. They were both busy men, especially with Jace now starting to write his thesis on philosophy and strati, but just this once they happened to have four entire days off that overlapped, and they knew just where to spend it. 

For Jace, Kesh was a special planet. He had written pages and pages of analysis and meta analysis about the methods and purpose and implications of the Evening keeping them on technological lockdown, but none of the geopolitical historical arguments he could make against this strange relic of a planet changed the fact that it was  _ quiet here _ . He could walk the streets of this quaint city on this quaint planet and just feel… nothing. No whirring machines or hidden cameras or parking robots or whispers of divines miles away, just him, his thoughts, and Addax. It was perfect.

The two of them were still in bed when sunlight began to stream through the window, waking Addax up to his husband draped across him, still asleep. Addax smiled to himself and moved his hands to Jace’s mop of curly brown hair, pressing a kiss to Jace’s head resting on his chest. Jace hummed softly against Addax.

“Oh, so you’re awake?” Addax whispered.

Jace hummed again and didn’t move from his position on top of his husband.

Addax rolled his eyes. “Babe, I need to get up.”

Jace sighed and propped himself up with his elbows on either side of Addax. “You know you can just stay here, right? You don’t have anything to do for the Evening today.”

Addax smiled and reached up to kiss Jace, who leaned into him and pushed him back into his pillow. 

“Glad you came around.” Jace murmured against Addax’s lips.

A pause. “Actually,” Addax pushed Jace off of him, “I just need to pee.”

Jace rolled to the other side of the bed. “I hate you,” he said, with no real malice.

“No, you don’t,” Addax retorted as he stood up.

“No, I don’t,” Jace said quietly.

A few minutes later, Addax came back and layed down on the bed next to Jace, taking Jace’s hand in his and playing with his wedding ring . “So, what do you want to do today?”

Jace sighed. “Anything that doesn’t involve saving the world or writing.”

“That’s a shame, I think we’re both pretty good at both of those things.”

“We are, aren’t we?” Jace smirked, “I mean, that stuff in your journal is something else…”

Addax let go of Jace’s hand. “I never should’ve let you read that!”

“The one vice I let myself have…” Jace recited, attempting to be fake-dramatic but too tired to give it the full effect. Then, his face shifted into something more sincere. “But really, you write some good prose… and I’m not just saying that because a lot of it is about how much you love me.”

“Why would anyone write anything that wasn’t about how beautiful you are?”

“God… Addax you can’t just say stuff like that!” Jace said, smiling wide and turning pink.

Addax smiled. “Well, too bad. It’s what I believe.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Jace yawned. “Can we just… stay here a little bit longer?”

“Of course,” Addax said, tucking a curly strand of Jace’s hair behind his ear. “We can stay as long as you want. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

“Good. Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm probably gonna write more stuff abt My Boys on kesh bc i love the concept a lot tbh

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! u can find me on twitter @makotrig where i mostly cry abt rapid evening couples and occasionally other things


End file.
